The invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular a portable, hand-held power tool such as a hedge trimmer, a motor chain saw, a brush or grass trimmer or the like. The power tool comprises at least one grip that is secured on the device housing, an electric drive motor arranged in the device housing, and an output for a working tool as well as a battery pack for operating the power tool. An operating element is provided on the grip for controlling the drive motor wherein the operating element acts on an electric actuator.
Portable hand-guided power tools with a battery pack as an energy source are known. For example, U.S. 2007/0240892 A1 discloses a portable hand-guided power tool in various configurations such as a motor chain saw, a hedge trimmer, brush or grass cutter, and the like. In the device housing an electric drive motor with a correlated output for a working tool is provided wherein the device housing comprises a battery pack that is connected by an appropriate electric control unit to the drive motor. By means of a first rear grip provided with an operating element the power tool is guided and the drive motor controlled, while a second front grip is gripped by the other hand of the operator in order to hold the power tool.
The embodiment of such a power tool with a battery pack-operated electric motor constitutes a special problem because, on the one hand, a satisfactory drive power must be made available and, on the other hand, a satisfactory operating time is required. The electric power that is to be made available requires appropriate battery packs of battery cells of a suitable chemical build.
The operating time of such devices depends primarily on how efficient the energy that is stored within the battery pack can be utilized when power output is demanded.